All or Nothing
by valeriange
Summary: Barnaby Brooks Jr. was not an affectionate person. Kotetsu was the opposite.


Barnaby Brooks, Jr. was not an affectionate person. Not at all.

That was not to say he didn't _feel_ ; he felt things strongly. Sometimes it felt like his heart had no levels between 'all' or 'nothing'. He tried to meter his expression, to keep a mask on at all times, ready to smile or become stony or frown whenever the cameras that always followed him called for it. Even alone, he kept himself distance, analytic of things, because a fiery emotional state was not a proper one for a hero in any situation.

Kotetsu was the opposite. He fell onto people, wrapped acquaintances into tight hugs, eagerly shook hands with strangers, and flashed genuine, heart-felt smiles at the paparazzi that were only around him to get a paycheck. Kotetsu walked around with his heart on his sleeve, all big expressions and no personal space, and Barnaby wasn't sure what to think of that.

Because Kotetsu was affectionate with _him_. No one was affectionate with him. Even Sky High had just recently taken to giving him a warm pat on the shoulder after a good take-down. He couldn't remember Maverick giving him so much as a hug. He radiated a coolness that few people were willing to risk disturbing; luckily (or unluckily) for him, Kotetsu also seemed to have no grasp on atmosphere.

Barnaby never thought anything more of the physical gestures than just being another aspect of Kotetsu's strangeness, not until they took down some burglars downtown late one evening.

Following the arrest and the subsequent disappearance of the cameras when they reached the studio, Kotetsu continued to bounce around the walls, recounting his favorite moments from the fight, flitting over to Barnaby every other sentence to wrap an arm around his shoulders or shove him after Barnaby made a snide comment or just watching him with his eyes. But, then, Kotetsu did not mimic these gestures with the other heroes.

He went over to Sky High and thanked him, standing close but not touching.

He shook Origami's hand and told him soon he'd be beating them all.

He made annoying gestures toward Dragon Kid and Blue Rose while he talked, but never crept into their personal space.

And then he made his way back over to Barnaby and draped himself across his lap.

Barnaby stared.

"I'm thinking," said Kotetsu, "you should just carry me home. I'm exhausted." He let out a dramatic sigh and closed his eyes. His hat had fallen onto the cushion beside them.

Barnaby said, "There is a perfectly good couch cushion not two inches away."

"You're not _listening_ , Bunny," Kotetsu whined. "That guy hit me hard. My ribs!" He placed a hand over his side. "I—I don't think I can walk all the way home."

"So take a cab."

" _Bunny_ ," Kotetsu drawled.

Barnaby looked down at him, at Kotetsu's pouting lips and the way his small mask emphasized his cheekbones and the silly cat-shaped patches of hair on his chin. And then he quickly looked away, because his cheeks started to feel a touch warm and with his complexion, he just couldn't risk that. "Fine," said Barnaby.

"Admit it," said Kotetsu, "you just love carrying me bridal-style."

"I love the sound of you shutting up more."

"Bunny, you're a real flirt, you know that? You're gonna make me blush."

He didn't actually make Barnaby carry him all the way back to his apartment. Before they reached the exit of the studio, he hopped out of Barnaby's arms. Barnaby thought he was finally going to be free, that he would be able to run to the nearest bathroom and compose himself before racing into the arms of the photographers outside his apartment, but Kotetsu locked their elbows together and began dragging him toward the door before Barnaby could think.

The night air was cool, or maybe it was just his warm cheeks. Kotetsu went on and on about this and that, and Barnaby was silent, and Kotetsu seemed to be perfectly fine with that. He couldn't pay any attention to whatever Kotetsu was telling him; all he could think about was the way Kotetsu, despite his friendly ways, had a distinctly different way of interacting with him than he did everyone else. Did he mean it in a friendly way? Partner bonding? Was he trying to irritate Barnaby since anyone could see Barnaby disliked contact?

Kotetsu pulled them to a stop outside a building. Barnaby's focus snapped back to the present, and he realized Kotetsu had fallen silent. He merely looked at Barnaby with a soft smile on his face. Pulling his arm away from Barnaby's, he tipped his silly hat at him and said quietly, "Thanks for walking me home, Bunny."

Barnaby watched him until he disappeared inside the door, and then he was once more horribly alone with his thoughts. A realization dawned on him.

He had no idea how to get home.

The next day, Barnaby resolved to study Kotetsu's interactions with others more closely. He began making a mental list of all the discrepancies.

Doc Saito gave Kotetsu a new mask; Kotetsu shook his hand.

Barnaby handed Kotetsu his mask after he inevitably dropped it; Kotetsu squeezed him against his side in a half-hug.

Karina invited Kotetsu to sit with her at lunch; Kotetsu sat at a close but polite distance.

When Barnaby sat down in the lounge, Kotetsu used his thigh as a pillow.

Keith and Kotetsu had a good-natured training match, and Kotetsu shook his hand afterward.

Barnaby informed Kotetsu while in pursuit of a escaped prisoner, "To your left," and afterward, Kotetsu pulled him against his side again in a tight hug.

This was going horribly, Barnaby thought. No researcher could draw conclusions from such contradictory evidence.

He voiced his frustrations while alone with Nathan in the lounge. "It just makes no sense," he vented. "It's like he acts completely different around me than everyone else."

"Oh, honey, he does," Nathan said.

Barnaby looked at Nathan. "What do you mean?"

Nathan cocked a perfectly styled eyebrow. "What do I mean?" he echoed. "I mean, honey, it's because he head-over-heels in love with you. Honestly, how are you the only one who doesn't see it? You're with him more than any of us."

Barnaby considered that. He could work with that.

After a particularly brutal fight, Antonio and Kotetsu returned to the studio with dragging feet and numerous bruises across their body. Barnaby had been lucky enough to miss this particular fight, but his heart jumped into his throat regardless when he saw the deep red and yellow splattered up Kotetsu's arm. Suddenly he wished Agnes had called him up too; he could protect Kotetsu better than Antonio, surely.

As routine called for, Kotetsu laid down with his back across Barnaby's lap and his head resting on the perfectly empty cushion beside him. He let out a long breath. "Ow," he said.

"You're in love with me."

Kotetsu huffed. "Figures you'd notice when I'm not in the mood to sweep you off your feet and dramatically kiss you."

"You'd drop me, old man."

"Well, I would have tried not to, but you make a tempting case."

Barnaby smiled down at him.

Kotetsu looked suspicious. "What? No come back. Aw, you know I didn't mean it, Bunny. I—"

Bunny kissed him.


End file.
